


Rescued

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bad Ass Ladies, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13





	Rescued

"Well this is embarrassing." Brock grumbled.

"That's an understatement." Jack grumbled back.

"Oh hush, you two are lucky I have such bad ass friends." Darcy reprimanded lightly jimmying the lock open on the shackles keeping them hostage. Said badass friends were spread out along the cell, The Black Widow keeping watch, while Maria Hill and Wanda Maximoff took care of the guards. 

Darcy had them free in a moment and both men were up and ready seconds later. “Let’s go, Carter’s waiting with the Quinjet.” Natasha prompted, leading the way out of the holding cell. 

Together they moved through the corridors, both Brock and Jack eyeing the masses of bodies littering the ground as they back tracked out of the base. Darcy was all too happy to point out which of the numerous guards she had dispatched and  both men watched the gleeful look on her face with horror. 

They made it out of the base in record time, climbing aboard the quinjet and strapping in as Agent Carter took off into the sky. When they were a safe distance Darcy turned a gleeful smile on her boys. 

“I totally saved your asses.” she teased and they both sighed, deflating at her joyful tone. “If we were in prison you guys would totally be my bitches.” 

Jack glared. “Don’t push it.” 


End file.
